


Summertime Chapter 5

by neenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: black goo, trigger warning for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya





	Summertime Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498172) by [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking). 



[The drawing is over here.](http://nininghasfeelings.tumblr.com/post/33049933051)


End file.
